The Bet
by ScarletHeartBeat
Summary: Kaito makes a bet with Aoko to see if he could steal a kiss from her in 24 hours. A little OOC but really cute. KaitoXAoko.


The Bet

It was a normal day of school for Aoko, until her strange, childhood friend made his appearance.

"Morning Aoko!" Kaito chimed in from the doorway.

She sighed and said "Morning…" She had noticed Kaito seemed to be happier this morning than most. He had not pulled a prank on her just yet. Aoko realized she was looking sad when Kaito came up and said "What's wrong?"

She blushed to the fact that he was worried, then turned her head away and said in a bitter tone "Nothing." He seemed to brush it off as he sat down next to her.

~~~~A few hours into class~~~~

The teacher was certainly happy that there wasn't the usual fight before school. She was practically dancing around the chalkboard to see all her students in full attention. After a while, Aoko left for the bathroom.

Kaito sliped a note with a rose taped to it onto Aoko's desk when she was in the bathroom.

When she got back, she found the note, and slowly opened it. (expecting there to be some jack-in-the-box kind of thing) The note said: _"Hey Aoko, wanna make a bet?"_ She looked up to see if the teacher was looking and quickly wrote a reply. _"bet on what?"_

Kaito made a small hint of a laugh, passed the note back and watched her. Feeling a little creeped out by the smile on his face, she opened the note. It simply said _"I bet that I can steal a kiss from you in 24 hours."_ with his little signature next to it.

Aoko, feeling the blush on her face, looked back at Kaito with a questioning look. He simply threw a crooked grin and looked back at the teacher. She glanced at the teacher in time to hear her explain the math problem on the board and ask for her answer. "x=7.25!" she said. "Correct Aoko." said the teacher. As she turned her attention back to the note, she considered her options. On the one hand, she never turned down a challenge and he knew that. On the other, he never lost a bet, which he also knew. Feeling trapped; by her own quote "I will always take on a challenge!" she wrote back, _"Fine, if you win, you get a second kiss. If I win, I will make you a fish dinner tonight."_ She felt pretty overconfident about the whole deal and gave him the note.

He looked at it, blushed a little, and then an evil grin grew across his face. He wrote back, _"I always return what I steal." _

_

* * *

_

After class, Aoko realized she had lost track of Kaito. She went to her locker and out popped a Kaito. He smiled, then stepped forward and his lips just barely missed hers. She had fallen to the floor in surprise by now and with a blush marking her face, she yelled "You didn't get me that time!!! And I won't let you win this bet!!!"

"Sure, sure, I didn't get you…this time. I still have plenty of time left.~" He said in a cocky tone. Aoko simply got up, brushed off her skirt, grabbed her bag and walked away.

On the walk home, Kaito made sure that if she were to walk ahead, he would be by her side. Still a little flustered by the incident from earlier, Aoko was on a steady watch of his movements. He wasn't showing any sign of making his move, he was just talking about school stuff and the usual. The only thing that was strange was he was starting to walk slower and behind her. Then, he tripped on a crack in the street. The thing is…he had fallen right on top of Aoko! He looked at her in a kind of look that made her heart skip a beat or two. No one else was around to see, but he leaned in ever so slightly, that she was sure he was going to win. Then, before his lips could touch hers, she wormed her way out of under him.

"What's with you Kaito!? I know about the whole bet thing, but this is plain strange!!!" She yelled at him with a red face. By this time he had re-gained his standing position and he looked frustrated. "Come on Aoko, it's just a bet. I'm not going to rape you. Geez." He said with a slight tone of anger in his voice. "I…er…I know that! But really…don't do that. That was pretty scary, even for you." She said, looking at him worriedly. He shrugged it off and went back to being happy. For a while, it seemed like he gave up.

* * *

It was late at night and Aoko had gone to bed. She was almost asleep when there was a cold breeze. She realized the window was open. "That's funny, I don't remember it being open…" she said to herself as she walked over and closed it. When she turned around there was a figure in white that stood by her bed. Still half awake, she asked "Who are you?" as the figure moved in closer. She realized it was Kaito in his white outfit and remembered the bet. "Ka-Kaito! Wah…What are you doing here? The bet is off right? Its been 24 hours right?" She said in a flustered voice. His face was only inches from hers and he whispered "Not quite, love." Before she could say anything, he moved in for the kill. His lips lightly touched hers and his hand held her head up to his. She didn't say or do anything until he moved away and said "I win."

She stood there, paralyzed for only a second before she said quietly "fine…you win…now here is your prize…" Kaito was just planning to leave but turned around, in surprise to see Aoko come up to him and kiss him back. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her, making the kiss even deeper. Aoko, fell asleep in his arms with a smile on her face. He placed her in her bed, tucked her in and with one swift movement, he left through the window and closed it behind him.

(A/N: I am sorry if it's a little OOC but I hope you liked it! This was my first fanfic, plz comment!)


End file.
